Never be the same again
by FrazzledRose
Summary: 'He dialed their blonde companion's number to inform him about their little encounter with Valon's Parents.' The three bikers have been living together until Valon's parents decide to pay them a visit and they are up to no good. Please read and review!


**Hello everyone! I'm Frazzledrose. Welcome to my new yu-gi-oh story. This story has been naggin' at my brain for many years and I finally decided that it was time to write it down. This story is about the life of our three favorite doma bikers living together in one house as a 'family'. This piece, however, is soon interrupted as Valon's parents show up with their own agenda. Please read and review to let me know whether this story might have a future and if you would like to see it updated! **

**Xxx**

It was very quiet at the biker's residence, which isn't that surprising at this early hour of the day. The oldest of the trio, Raphael, had already left for work, this was a normal routine at the biker's residence. Raphael, being the oldest and therefore the leader of the trio, would always be the first to leave in the morning, after all he had an important but also boring office job to get to.

Water could be heard running upstairs, indicating that one of the other two remaining bikers, had woken up and was taking a shower, most likely the redhead named Alister. Even though he didn't really have a job he mostly got up early in the morning.

A teenage boy with spikey brown hair was still lying in bed, appearing to be fast asleep. For this teenage boy, whose name is Valon, this was normal, he always liked to sleep in. Unfortunately his slumber was rudely interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. At first he groans and hides his head under his pillow in an attempt to shut the noice out.. once he notices that no one else is there to open the door, he throws his blackets off him and makes his way to open the door. Dressed in nothing but sweatpants, exposing his well-toned chest, Valon descends down the stairs while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. At the moment he opens the door, the feeling of tiredness has disappeared immediately and is replaced by anger.. no that is an understatement, it has been replaced by rage, as he is eye to eye with the two persons he despises most in his life… his parents.

After he got over the shock of his parents standing right in front of him he managed to find some words. "Wha' the heck are you doin' 'ere?" He said through gritted teeth, not trying to suppress his anger towards them. He balled his fists in anger. How dare they show up at his doorstep after everything they'd put him through.

His mother was baffled by his anger, tears started to well up in her baby blue eyes, the same baby blue eyes of Valon that burned with rage.

"Valon? Are you not happy to see us? We've been looking for you everywhere, since the day we lost you"

At this point Valon was no longer able to keep his anger in check as he raised his voice. "Lost me? You left me! You mean to tell me tha' you forgot to pick me up from school? You deliberately didn' pick me up! I was 5, I know wha' I remember. Whe' I came 'ome you said you didn' wan' me 'nymore 'n' slammed 'he door in my face!"

At this point his father decided to speak up. "Don't you dare speak to your mother like that! We never left you, your mother was late to pick you up and went looking for you, once you'd arrived at home you were angry that she failed to pick you up and ran away!" He said with almost no trace of his accent which used to match the one of his son.

" Bullshit! stop tryin' to defend yourselves, you can try 'n' take me away from 'ere but 'm certain tha' Raph 'n' Alister will neve' allow it 'n' neither will I!" He unconsciously gripped the doorframe tighter, his knuckles turning white as his the man who he was ashamed to call his father, stepped closer towards him.

"Listen" his father said, his tone changing to a dangerous one " You are our son and when we want you to come with us, you will do as you are told! Given the fact that you are still a minor, not even those two punks that you call your friends can stop us"

Valon opened his mouth to give his fater a harsh reply, when he was interrupted by one of the two blokes who he actually did consider his 'family'.

"Those two punks don't appreciate you showing up here out of the blue and claiming your parent rights that you lost 12 years ago when you turned your back on your own son. Now be so kind to leave this house and never come back" Before they could even think of doing anything, Alister slammed the door in their faces subsequently he turned towards Valon, his hair still damp from the shower he had taken only minutes before he'd heard the rumour going on downstairs, and gave him a look that clearly said _what the hell was that about. _Valon opened his mouth, yet no words seemed to come out... "I need some air" he finally managed before he stormed up the stairs again to change into a more fitted atire instead of only his sweatpants.

Alister knew that he wouldn't be able to talk Valon out of it, therefore he let him have some space and dialed their blonde companion's number to let him know about their little encounter with Valon's parents...

"Raph... we have a problem.."

* * *

It was already getting dark outside when the door to the biker's home opened and Raphael stepped inside after a long day at the office. Alister looked up from the couch where he was busy reading a book.

"Has Valon not returned yet?" Raphael asked, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was worried about their youngest companion. He had spotted that Valon's motorcylcle was missing from the garage when he arrived.

Alister placed his book on the coffetable as he faced Raphael. "He's been gone for a couple of hours, figured he needed to clear his head.. he should be back any minute now" Alister replied, he also tried to cover up the fact that he indeed was getting worried too, although everyone knew that he would never admit it.

Both expected Valon to come storming through the frontdoor, greet them enthousiastically and then start rubbing the back of his head before saying something like "sorry tha' I was gone for so long, needed som' space ya 'now" They both settled down on the couch and Alister resumed reading his book in silence. However after another hour had passed by and Valon still hadn't returned Raphael admitted to being worried and that he would go out and look for him. Alister looked up from his book before mumbling "I'll come with you"

Together they drove around on their motorcycles for awhile until it was pitch black outside, they figured he might have returned on his own by now and turned around. When they arrived at their house however they were in for a shock. Valon's motorcycle was parked on the driveway, however, not in the same condition it was in when Valon left the house. In the light of the little lamp that hung by their front door they could see some dripplets of blood and a bloody hand print on the doorknob, no doubt it belonged to Valon. Raphael hesitantly opened the door and quickly wiped the blood that got on his hand, on his jeans. Both entered the house cautiously, not knowing what to expect...

Upon entering the living room they were greeted with the unpleasant sight of their younger companion lying on his side in a crumpled heap on the couch. His face was covered in scrapes and bruises which were already outlined on his jaw and cheekbone. Scratch that... his entire body appeared to be covered in scrapes and bruises. His hair and clothes were covered in dirt and blood. One hand was tightly wrapped around his midsection while the other hung limp over the edge of the couch. What worried him most, however, was the fact that he didn't appear to be conscious at all.

* * *

Valon had been driving around on his motorcycle for awhile now, attempting to clear his head, however, memories of what had transpired only hours before still ravaged his brain. Tears threatened to fall.. he however, refused to cry over those two whom he didn't even consider anything near family.. they were nothing to him. Raphael and Alister were the two closest people he's had in his life ever since doma was destroyed, sure he had his fights with them, with Alister more so than with Raphael, but in the end he knew that he could always count on them to have his back. They're his family. _they're my chums_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that it was already dark outside and that he should probably head home. He was about to turn around when he was blocked by a car, he immidiately recognised the two in the car... his parents. He quickly wheeled around heading for where he knew was the forest.. which might not have been his smartest idea. They were quickly gaining in on him, he sped up even more in a vain attempt to shake 'em off.

His surroundings changed into those of trees and branches indicating that he was now driving through the forest, looking over his shoulder it appeared that he had lost them and only then did he dare to lower his speed. _now the quickest way ou' of 'ere 'n' go 'ome, _his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of headlights approaching him from the side. His eyes widened in fear as he realised that his parents were actually going to run him over with their car. Before he knew it he found himself airborne and flying off his bike. He landed a few feet away from his bike and rolled around until he came to a halt. Despite the fact that he was wearing his helmet, his head was spinning and his ears were ringing. His vision was blurry and it took a moment before the pain actually kicked in and he found himself doubling over in pain. However, he had no time to check himself for serious injuries, even though he wanted nothing more than to pass out right then and there. He had to get away from them.. heaven know's what they would do to him if they got to him. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision and managed to get himself standing again. Adrenaline soon kicked in and on wobbly legs he found his way to his motorcycle again. He quickly got on his bike, pushing the pain aside and drove off. Every second he would look over his shoulder in fear of his parents chasing after him again. He still didn't understand why they would hit him with their car and then just drive away instead of taking him which is what he would have expected of them.

Soon the adrenaline started to wear off and all the pain he'd been momentarily relieved of came crashing into him again. His head was pounding fiercely, his ribs would protest with every breath he would take. He could already feel the bruises forming on his back, his side and his face. He only just now felt the stabbing pain in his hand and knee. _I 'ave to get 'ome.. just a li'tle further.. _By the time he finally arrived at the house he was having trouble with staying conscious, his head swam and his vision blurred in and out of focus. He swayed on his feet when he stepped off his bike. He wrapped his arm around his midsection protectively and didn't even notice that it came back slightly smeared with blood as he made a move to open the front door. Once inside he managed to dispose of his damaged helmet and torn up jacket and limped towards the couch as his heavy eyelids were already drooping. He layed down on his side and moaned in pain as he used his painful hand in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position. At the moment he couldn't care less that he was getting dirt and blood on the couch as he closed his eyes and was soon lost in oblivion.

**That's it for this chapter.. I apologize if it is short. Please review and let me know your thoughts on whether I should continue or not!**

**love,**

**FR**


End file.
